User talk:Weas-El
Intervention requested I am currently in an edit conflict with Jack's Posse Fic over the The Angry Beavers page on Nickipedia. I have left him several messages asking that he not edit the page and allow me to work on it. Now that someone (myself) is attempting to show that the page isn't "irreparable" and can actually be salvaged, he seems determined to interfere in what I am doing. I placed an "In use" tag on that page and will be working on it this week, but he keeps going and removing the parts he feels doesn't belong. I can retrieve them out of the history of the page, but the purpose in me reverting back to what I last worked on is to reinforce what I said to him: "If you want people to respect and adhere to the process for deleting a page, then you need to also respect and adhere to the process for overhauling a page." Right now, that process is I have asked to work on the page by myself for a while via the In use tag so I'm not distracted by what other people are trying to put on it. The reason why I am sending this message to you here instead of on Nickipedia is to avoid another edit conflict. Jack would either undo this message or he would begin arguing about how he should edit that page (contradicting his previous stance that it was irreparable), even though I have requested time to work on it. I have put more than sufficient effort into resolving this situation, but have reached a point where I recognize that talking with him further will not benefit either of us. I believe I know the motive behind his removal of information from Nickipedia. That motive would likely become apparent if he had to be blocked again, especially if it was for a longer period of time, such as a month or longer. Please note that I am not asking that he be blocked. I am requesting that you read the conversations on his talk page (from "Removing content from pages" on down) and look at the edit summaries in the History for The Angry Beavers, then make a decision as to whether we should both work on the page or whether I should be allowed to work on it until I remove the In use tag. However, I will say that if you did decide that a block for him was warranted, what happens afterward would be revealing. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, RRabbit42. Thanks for your message. I'll look into the situation at Nickipedia tomorrow, it's nearly 2am here. To tell the truth, I'm actually not too happy about being an admin in that wiki. ;-) I have no idea what possible motive you're talking about. If you don't want to discuss this in public, you'll find a link to my Skype account on my user page. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 00:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :: What I mean by motive is this: Whether he starts out as a good editor with good intentions and edits for a while, or whether he does it immediately, he invariable finds something on a wiki that he feels is wrong. He then pushes and argues that it must be changed, no matter what other people think. He keeps at it until he becomes disruptive enough that he has to be blocked. :: When he is blocked, a couple things happen. First, if he is still allowed to edit his talk page, he will demand repeatedly that the block be lifted. Typical reasons are that the block is unfair, he's talked with people in charge who supposedly gave their approval for what he's doing, and that the wiki will be ruined without him. He's already done the first and the last when you blocked him for one day, saying it was "urgent you unblock me ASAP" so he could "reverse the damage" by another user. :: Second, if the block is long enough, a new person suddenly shows up to defend him. Even though that person may not have ever edited on the wiki before, they will be very familiar with the situation. This is what usually gives it away that Jack is using a sockpuppet account to get around a block and justify what he is doing. :: I've seen him do this for the last three years on about a dozen wikis. In fact, he's gone back to the Innuendo page on the Victorious Wiki, resuming trying to get rid of all or part of it after being blocked for a month and using two sockpuppet accounts (Kuki Russo and SinjadeRulz345). :: I know you're putting more time into this than you want to, but unfortunately that's what happens when Jack comes to a wiki. He kicks up a big fuss and it take a while to get things settled again. The fortunate side is that he usually provides the means to help things settle when he gets blocked. Some have been shorter, like one month. Others have been for a year or permanently. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wrap up I haven't had a lot of time recently to work on this issue, so I've just been monitoring what is being done on Nickipedia. Jack has been adding a lot of pages, which is helping the wiki. Weblykinly saw that also and gave Jack admin rights. Within the hour, he deleted each page that he previously said should be deleted. At this point, any objections I have about his actions are moot. He's now got the authority to back up his decisions, so pressing this issue would be a losing battle for me. I'm going to wrap things up on Nickipedia. I think there was only a couple things I was working on, so I can get that done tonight. Hopefully, having the chance to shape a wiki the way he wants will help Jack mature and become a better editor so that he won't cause problems elsewhere in the future. He may already be heading in that direction, based on how much he's added to Nickipedia. It would be nice if that happened since I've seen so few people change from creating problems to being a good editor. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that didn't last long. I was in the process of creating a sandbox page when Jack deleted the other two related pages I created that would have been used by the sandbox page (which I hadn't saved yet). He then blocked me for 28 hours for "Disrespecting administrative order" as well as blocking the other two people that previously had tried to change back what he was removing. : He and I just exchanged a couple messages via my talk page, and he unblocked me, but it's pretty clear that he wants what he wants and he doesn't want to hear anything different. No sense even trying to talk to him any more nor edit on Nickipedia. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC)